That Damnable Green Light
by deaserkan
Summary: SLASH Nick/Gatsby I don't think he ever really knew how much I loved him. How jealous I was of Daisy and that damn green light." He said. "Until..."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, D.E.A.S. speaking. This is my first story published here on fanfiction. I really like The Great Gatsby so I wanted to write a fanfic (Like that's totally new huh?) So anyway I hope you like it. It's pretty much the same thing, with little twists and such._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald._

**Warning**: This story is Slash. Pairing: Nick/Gatsby. Don't go for that? Click the back button now.

* * *

_(Written in Nick's Perspective)_

I Walked Over To Gatsby Who Was standing at the water's edge. The soft green grass rustled below my feet as I made my way over to him. I could see that green light clearly in the darkness. That damnable green light. It seemed to wink at me. I know it beckoned to Gatsby.

I saw the longing in his eyes as I stood next to him. I sighed quietly and his eyes shifted to me. "Hey there, old sport." He said to me. "Nice night, huh?" He asked, smiling.

I looked up into the stars, nodding a bit. The sky was dark blue with a stain of purple sweeping across it. At that moment I wished I could swim with those stars, to gain some feeling of freedom. Perhaps I could take Gatsby with me, so he could escape that green light.

"Did you need something, Old sport?" Gatsby said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh, no. Just wanted to check up on you..." I lied.

"Ah, I see, well I'm all right out here. How about you go and get some sleep, Old sport." He smiled and pat me on the back.

I could take a hint. He wanted to be alone. So I nodded and smiled weakly back at him and said. "All right. I'll see you in the morning then." He grinned at me and bid me goodnight.

As I walked back into the house, I felt lost. I saw that Gatsby was only using me to get to Daisy but...I couldn't stop him from using me. Maybe that meant that I was using him as well...

I decided to stop thinking there and climbed into bed, wrapping the covers tight around me. I smiled, forgetting my troubles as I curled up under the sheets. I fell asleep just as I heard Gatsby reenter the house.

The Awoke At The Bright Stream Of sunshine coming through my window. I moaned softly, smiling at the thought of my dream. After a few minutes I got up to take a cold shower. When I exited my room, I found Gatsby at the dinning table sipping on a white cup filled with tea. I always thought he would be more of a coffee man, but he wasn't. He smiled at me when I entered the room.

"Morning, Old Sport." He said putting his tea down. "How'd you enjoy your first night here?" He asked.

"The bed is very nice." I replied. "Fell asleep quickly." I added.

"That's good that you did," He started. "Because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out on the boat today. What do you say?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"That would be enjoyable." I smiled at him, his eyes glinted at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I actually updated haha. Sorry for all of you who wanted updates all this time on this one, I lost interest- but I got it back. I really have to go pick the book up again.  
Anyway, I really wanted to thank you for your reviews and support on this slow and small fanfic.  
Happy reading!

* * *

The Water's Spray Cooled My Face As we sped over the wakes of the water. It was a beautiful blue today, and it seemed like everything was right in the world.  
But, I could not run from the fact that I had started to develop some feelings for the man who loved my cousin... I'm not quite sure when it started but after last night's dream I suppose I realized it.

It was quite unsettling.

However, I must not give in to these foreign feelings and must stop them in their tracks. I looked over to Gatsby who was talking to the man operating the boat. I gazed at his form, not thinking of anything particular; just wondering what about this man made him so ...mysterious.  
I've stayed at his house, dined with him, attended his parties; and yet feel so disconnected with him. I desperately wanted to connect with him- if to just to be able to show him what a shallow girl Daisy was. To save this man from disappointment and heartache.

Gatsby's eyes fell on me, catching my stare. He held no discernible expression for a few seconds before that familiar fake smile split his face. "What's the matter, Old Sport?" He asked.  
I shook my head and said: "Nothing." I smiled back. He turned back to the man, said a few things, then made his way over to me. "Such a lovely day, isn't it?"  
"Indeed, it is." I looked around at the greenery. The rolling mountains around the lake's edge were so beautiful. Untouched by man's hands, they were so pure. I wish I could just roll in that purity and feel my troubles slip away from my body and soul. This ...attraction just made me feel- sticky. Like black tar was slicked on my skin and as hard as a might try to wipe it away, all I succeed in doing is spreading it further. I shook my head, ridding myself of the anxiety.

I turned my head to face Gatsby once more. He was looking at me with a soft smile. It seemed like a genuine one. Or perhaps that might have been my hopes distorting the true image. Despite that fleeting thought I smiled back (a genuine one). "I wish I could be so majestic and beautiful as this scenery." I blurted, not really referring to appearances. I wasn't Daisy after all.  
Gatsby blinked, then said: "But you are, Old Sport." I guess he hadn't meant to say it aloud, because I saw a light blush stain his cheek bones immediately afterward.  
I blushed myself. "Thank you." I said softly, smiling again shyly. I felt somewhat feminine, and that thought made me blush darker.  
Gatsby grinned and stretched a hand, almost to touch my hair, but instead clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I'm having another party tonight, I hope you don't mind?" He asked. "Since you are a guest here." He looked away for a moment.  
"Sure. It's your place." I offered a smile. The truth was: I didn't want to see other people. I just wanted to be with this man, alone. I wanted to share quiet, peaceful moments with him; not strain to hear him over the loud women and bustling food servers in his brightly lit backyard.  
Gatsby grinned at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze before allowing his hand to fall, joining his other in his lap. A nervous-looking gesture.

"I'll be sure to make an appearance." I said to him softly, leaning closer so he could hear. He leaned closer still, answering "I'm counting on it." He smiled with an unidentifiable look in his eye. I told myself it wasn't what I wanted it to be, as I made eye contact. I was about to succumb to the automatic response to glance at his lips when I saw him look at mine (more than just a glance, I might add). Curious.

He shifted back into his previous position, and with slight hesitation- rested his arm across the back of my half of the seat. We looked back out at the blue water for a small amount of time; Then I turned my head to look past Gatsby at the sight of a flash. It was the green light, disappearing behind the even greener mountains.

* * *

Looks like there are better days to come for Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm hoping everyone is having a good autumn. It seems that you get one of the quickest updates I've done this time around! Again, thank you all for your support, it's why I write nowadays. I hope you are enjoying this story. Don't be afraid to send me a message with ideas and or constructive criticism you might have!

Happy reading!

* * *

As I'd Anticipated, The Party Was Brightly lit. Pinks, yellows, purples, one green... all shining onto glittering beaded dresses and jewels upon pale skin. It was a lovely color scheme, worth a thousand words if painted.  
I would have liked it better as a painting as well, no noise. That's not to say that the band playing was bad, nor the tinkering laughs of women, the hearty chuckles of men. No, only the boasting and bragging of one voice grated on my ears. Daisy, I was sitting next to while I tried to enjoy my small cup of coffee, which I knew I would need tonight.

"...and of course I couldn't very well come to one of Gatsby's parties with a frumpy dress on, could I? So I went to the best, as well as the most expensive tailors in the city to get it fitted perfectly." She smiled, lip's brightly colored. I saw Gatsby smiling back at her, looking completely and totally infatuated. I had to make a great effort to keep the disgust off my face.  
My jealousy was starting to get out of hand, I observed. I looked away to gaze at the lights, mesmerized by the lens flare. _'Come now Nick, you shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you like this.'_ I told myself. _'The man's in love with Daisy. Stop this nonsense before you lose control.'_

"-port," I jumped as a hand clapped onto my shoulder. "Old Sport, are you okay?" I looked up to see Gatsby giving me a concerned but amused grin.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I spaced out." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, how rude Nick." Daisy said with mock hurt. I almost lost my temper, but I held it in as she giggled at the man behind me and I. "What's got your gears turning up there more interesting than my conversation, hmm?" Daisy took a sip of her white champagne. "A girl perhaps?" A mischievous glint entered her eyes.

_'Oh, if you only knew...'_ I thought then said, "No, no nothing like that." With a huffed laugh.

"Are you sure? You were gazing at Miss Baker for a while." She smirked. "Got a thing for the athletic type?" She teased.

"Daisy, please don't be so improper." I said, a blush blooming on my face.

"It's all right, Old Sport." Gatsby squeezed my shoulders. "No need to be embarrassed, you're among friends here." He smiled down at me.

That made me blush even harder. Great, now Gatsby thought that I was interested in Jordan...

Gatsby smoothed his thumbs over my shoulders then removed his hands. "Come on, Old Sport, come with me to check on things in the back." He said softly, starting back towards the house.

The House Was Considerably Less Noisy Than outside, it was a great night, not too hot not too cold. Only a few, who sought more privacy, were inside. Gatsby led me to the kitchens where we usually conversed in the early mornings before breakfast. It was quite different now: servers bustling to plate Hors d'œuvres prepared by the overheated chefs. Plates, silverware, pots, pans, and glasses all clattering and chinking. It felt like we were in a restaurant.

I observed Gatsby go over to speak with the chefs, inspecting the food, tasting sauces and such. He looked pleased, almost serene; like this was what made him most happy. Such a simple thing...I wished I could make him feel like that. Feel like he didn't have to put on a mask that I saw he had on with Daisy, all the people at this party, everyone.

I walked up to stand near him, to look at what was being cooked. To see what fascinated him so. I watched him turn back to back to me in slow motion, out of the corner of my eye I could see something coming and didn't realize until it was too late. In real time, red stained the black of Gatsby's suit. A gasp and a few outbursts coming from the chefs and servers were heard.  
I grabbed a white napkin next to me and hurriedly swiped off the mess.  
"Mr. Gatsby! I'm so sorry!" A young server said, rushing to put the ruined spaghetti down and fetch a napkin.  
"Don't worry about it, Miss." Gatsby said with a tired grin, looking down at his suit. "Nick here has got it covered." He chuckled.  
I stopped my slightly frantic motions, embarrassed. I looked up at Gatsby with a blush. "Sorry." I apologized softly.  
Gatsby laughed. "No need for that! Thank you, Old Sport." He unbuttoned his suit. "But, it looks like I need to change." He slipped the stained suit off and motioned for me to follow him upstairs. Leaving behind a very embarrassed young woman behind.

* * *

Any ideas for what should happen in the bedroom? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Many Thanks to Painfuljoy for this chapter... And I apologize for the terribly slow update. It's summer, so I encourage you all to yell at my to write. I have the time. Enjoy!

* * *

Gatsby's Room Had Rich Colors And A very tasteful set up. Not filled with nonsensical embellishments as I would have expected it to be to impress Daisy. I guess it was because that a man's bedroom is his sanctuary, a place to be able to just be yourself. To express your self, truly.

That thought made me smile. This is the Gatsby I loved to see: full of rich experiences tastefully presented, humble. I looked around the room, then back at Gatsby who was in his walk-in closet. "Is it suited to your most expertise tastes, Mr. Caraway?" He smiled sweetly as he unbuttoned his coat and shirt.

I blushed and let out a laugh. "It is, most indeed; Mr. Gatsby." I answered and stared at him until he looked back up again. _'He's even beautiful under the fancy dress.'_ I thought, then went to stand in front of the window (to control myself) looking out at the partying guests.

"Why is it the rest of your place doesn't look like this?" I asked referring to the room, glancing at the man as he walked closer to the window to stand next to me.

He looked down at the people, a little frown on his face before looking up again at me. "Is it that different?" He inquired, finishing the last button on his shirt.

"It...feels different." I started. _'Less fake.'_ I wanted to say, but I instead said: "Less... Extravagant."

Gatsby chuckled. "Yes." He agreed. "No reason for it in here I suppose. None of my party guests are in here." He winked.

I laughed in response. _'That's good to hear.'_ I thought. "Well, except for me now, hm?" I teased him. It came as a complete surprise to see his face flush. He blinked then looked at me again, a tinkering laugh left his mouth. "I guess that's right, Old Sport." He smiled, the pink blush still on his face.

It took a second or to for me to snap out of my stupor, and I chuckled at Gatsby as he attempted to tie his tie. "It's incredible how difficult this is for me." Gatsby said, fumbling with the piece of cloth.

"Here." I offered, reaching out to his tie, turning my back to the window. I concentrated on my task happily, feeling a tiny flush on my cheeks. I pulled Gatsby's tie tight to finish it. He lost his footing for a split second- taking a few steps closer to me. My face snapped up to look at his. The tips of our noses brushed. His eyes were wide- the flush on both our cheeks darker than before.

Gatsby's face and eyes were bright with the moonlight shining behind me from the window. I could feel the light puffs of his breath on my face- and my eyes looked to his lips. I forced them upward again only to find him staring at my own lips. My breath caught softly. Gatsby's eyes snapped back up- the trance was broken. He cleared his throat, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry 'bout that. Old Sport. You've got quite a tug." The unsure look in his eyes left, replaced with his sweet smile.

Once again it took me a second to snap out of my stupor. "Terribly sorry, Jay!" I apologized, flustered. Gatsby frowned again- unused to hearing his first name from my lips. He smiled a little brighter as if he liked it. "No harm done, Nick." He grabbed his coat and looked back at me. "Let's not keep our company waiting then!" He opened the door for me.

I smiled. _'Our guests...' _I felt a sense of belonging after I heard that. "All right." I forced a grin, going out the door thinking: _'What was that...' _remembering Gatsby' eyes focused on my lips.

* * *

Aw, how cute and confused Gatsby is. At least I gave you some progress in the bedroom.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Hm...yea I got nothing.

(ps. Thank you Tamer Lorika, Illyric, DJ-Grey-Ghost, and Whatever-life24 for your lovely and kind words. And thank you goldeneyekit and Mantineus for yelling at me as I requested.)

Happy reading!

* * *

Gatsby And I Made It Back To the party, clean and if not a little flustered. It seemed Gatsby was more eager to find Daisy. If that was even possible. It took a little effort to keep up with him as he searched for her on the dance floor. I gave up when a blond woman tried to dance with me, luckily I spotted Jordan Baker sitting at a table. I made my way over to her.

"Mind if I join you, Miss Baker?" I asked, catching my breath. She looked up at me neutrally, with a hint of a smirk she said: "Knock yourself out, _Mr. Carraway_." She popped a cheese cracker in her mouth.

I sighed happily as a sat in the chair next to her, looking out at the dance floor. "Thank you." I smoothed my hair down.

"Having a hard time beating off the girls, Nick?" She smiled fully then, looking at me. I blushed. "A bit of a nuisance, yes." Her smile widened. "Really, now?" She smirked.

"What?" I asked, a hint of worry in my mind.

"Are my assumptions correct when I say you have eyes for only one?" She looked into the crowd, her red lips curling up.

I blushed again "And who do your assumptions tell you it is?" I asked worriedly; I hoped she didn't think I wanted her. She turned to me, looked in my eyes, then nodded her head to the crowd. I looked up- there was Gatsby a hand on Daisy's back trying to lead her over.

I felt my blush deepen, relieved and worried again. "How can you tell?" I whispered to her.

"They both say you have it in for me. But, I didn't see that. So I started looking at you and I noticed- you literally only had eyes for him." She chuckled. "But don't worry, it'll be our little secret." She winked.

I looked down at my lap. "Thank you." I said. "I would sincerely appreciate it to remain a secret." I looked at my hands and thought: _I ought to be more careful...luckily Jordan is a good woman. Despite the cheating in her games._ I laughed a bit.

"What? You're not going to go after him?" She looked at me again, eyes wide.

I looked at her, incredulous. "Are you kidding, he only has eyes for Daisy, always has. She's the reason for all of this." I said, motioning to the party.

"That's a shame." Jordan sighed at me. "He won't get her." She looked at the approaching Gatsby and Daisy. "Daisy is a sucker for extravagance, but he won't get her. Tom would never allow it." She looked at me, then whispered. "I suggest you try to get his mind off her." She winked. Was that true? I thought.

"What you are you two up to?" Daisy said in a mock scolding voice. "I'd say you were scheming." She smiled at us. "Don't think you two will get away that easy."

I blushed yet again and looked down, irritation rising up again. I started to say "We weren-"

"Oh Hell, and I thought we could get away with it too..." Jordan cut me off, nudging me in the side as if to say: _'Look up.'_

So I looked up, and caught the fleeting look of... _jealousy? _on Jay Gatsby's face. I willed myself not to look shocked as a fake smile slid on to Gatsby's face, that unsure look in his eyes again. Shocked, I looked back at Jordan, who couldn't keep that smug smirk off her face.

Daisy tsk-tsked at us. "Naughty children." She wagged a finger. "Shall we leave the lovebirds alone, Jay?" She asked him. He looked like he was about to object but Jordan was again too quick.

"No point now, you've foiled our plans. Come sit and chat with us." She patted the seats next to her and I. Jay sat down next to me quickly. And by the look on his face- that action surprised himself, as well as me. I turned and smiled at him.

After a moment of internal debate it seemed, Gatsby put an arm around the back of my chair. A tinge of pink made its way to my cheeks, bubbles of happiness in my stomach. _What was going on?_ Whatever it was, I kind of liked it. I then scolded myself for acting like a school girl.

"Is the dancing good tonight?" Jordan asked conversationally, handing me a glass of alcohol.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Ha! Another chapter, quick this time too. Thanks for reading, friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Hm...yea I got nothing. Happy reading!

* * *

When I Woke Up, It Was Sunny and bright outside. I looked down. I was still in my shirt and trousers from last night. I felt I had a bit of a headache. "Did I drink that much?" I asked myself aloud.

"You were quite drunk, dear." I heard a voice to my left.

"Jordan! What are you doing here!" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Don't remember?" She laughed. "Don't worry, you were just fumbling all over the place late last night, so I brought you up here. Didn't want you to spill any of those little secrets of yours." She winked. "You wouldn't let me leave."

I sighed. "Thank you for looking out for me." I ran a hand over my face. "It's not like me to-"

"Have fun?" Jordan inserted.

I smiled sheepishly. "That..." I had to chuckle. "I'm terribly sorry, Jordan. Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, That bed's quite comfortable." She winked at me, taking a sip of tea. "Oh, speaking of sleep, I don't think that Gatsby got any." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. I walked over to her.

She sighed happily. "Since you were apparently too drunk to remember, Gatsby's mood went down hill after you started getting all friendly with me." She paced around the room. "You are a cuddly drunk." She giggled, then sobered up. "Then, knowing that I was in your room the whole night, I heard him moving restlessly about the house." She laughed. "Poor man. Must be so confused by these..." She shrugged her shoulders slowing, finding the right word, "arising new feelings for one... Mr. Nick Carraway?" Her lips curled upward around her tea cup.

I shook my head. "No." I laughed bitterly. "He was restless because I had someone in my room, and he didn't." I smiled genuinely at Jordan. "Did you know he told me he's never had a guest up there? It's unbelievable how consumed he is by Daisy." I couldn't contain my laughter.

Jordan sighed. "She does have something about her, that Daisy." She looked out the window. There was something in her eyes akin to sadness. I decided it wasn't my place to pry.

She then smirked at me, "But no, I think I'm right. We'll see in due time, no?" She patted towards the door with her bare feet.

"If..." I stopped her. "If Gatsby did have _'arising feelings'_ for me," I chuckled. "Then he would shove them back down, thinking their wrong and that he's just confused." I said sadly, these times had no room for people like us...

Jordan looked at me for a few seconds. "Despite that you think that everyone gay reacts the same as you, it isn't so Mr. Nick." She giggled all the way down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Something new!

* * *

_**{Written in narrator's perspective}**_

Jordan Went Down The Stairs, Her Movements jaunty and slow. She sipped the last of her tea. _'That Nick...'_ She smiled again. _'Gatsby wouldn't shove anything down. He might be confused now, since this is very new to him, but when he realizes what he's feeling- it will grow strong.'_ She sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. _'And nothing will get in his way when he rushes head on to posses one Nick Carraway.'_ She grinned at Gatsby who say at his dining table, looking tired.

"Nick has finally decided to rise amongst the living." She sat herself down.

Gatsby didn't look up from the paper he was reading. "You two have a fun night?" His tone was slightly clipped.

Jordan laughed. "The poor dear passed out as soon as I brought him up there." She took the teapot on the table and filled her cup once again.

Gatsby looked up. "Why did you stay?" He asked.

Jordan quirked a brow "He wanted me to." She answered simply.

Gatsby looked out at the windows. Jordan could see a green-eyed monster stirring. _'I should really stop teasing.'_ She thought._ 'But it's so much fun when I'm right.'_

"Did Daisy stay?" She asked.

It took Gatsby a second to answer, almost like he needed to remember whom Daisy was. "Ah, Daisy? No, she went home with Tom shortly after you and Nick went upstairs." He sipped his tea.

"Hm, yes. Tom isn't the biggest party man." She said.

"He was quite ruffled when you didn't come back." He laughed a little. "Might want to watch out for that dog." Gatsby smiled at her, implying Tom had it in for her.

Jordan quirked a brow. "Really?" She frowned. "Odd. He never acts suspicious when I'm at the house."

"Ah, well." Gatsby shrugged. "Take care of yourself." He smiled, and got up. "I'm going to go check up on the old sport." He left the paper for her, and went up the stairs Jordan had just sauntered down.

* * *

Next... confrontation...dun dun dun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby, or any of its characters; nor will I ever. They belong to Mr. F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:** Wow, everyone, it's been years. I have received reviews and messages every week since I last updated. I apologize for being gone for so long, but good news! I will be done with college in a short week. Which means, I will finish this fanfiction.

I also would like you guys to know that I have since started a new GG fanfiction under the title of: The Devil is in Assumptions. I will also be continuing that one over this summer.

I have yet to see the Baz Luhrmann's new Gatsby movie, I am greatly looking forward to it, since the other movies have yet to do it justice…

Enjoy, and hopefully the wait will have made this sweeter.

* * *

_**{Written in Narrator's perspective}**_

Gatsby Made His Up The Wooden Stairs, which were stained a dark cherry: Daisy's favorite. His footsteps, while light and quick, did not match his current stream of consciousness. Spinning, erupting, waves of unnamed, unexplored emotions wrecked havoc as he climbed. When his hand touched the cool knob on his guest's door, he took in a breath. His exterior was calm.

He opened the door.

Nick was at his bedside currently removing his button down shirt. He wasn't facing the door, but the window. He looked out into the bright day, a faint smile on his lips. What he was fondly thinking of, Jay truly didn't know; but this new side of him told him it must have been something to do with Jordan Baker.

Willing away the harsh tone that would have entered his voice, he asked his friend: "Have a pleasant night, Nick?"

The Nick in question turned towards him, surprised. He was still for a moment, then a faint blush graced his face as he pulled the unbuttoned shirt back around himself.

"To be honest, I don't remember." He laughed nervously. "I don't think I want to." He looked down.

After a few seconds of silence, Gatsby shifted and Nick looked up with a desperate look in his eyes. "Please tell me I didn't make a fool out of myself." The look dimmed slightly as though he realized what he must have looked like.

Jay smiled softly. "Don't worry old sport, while you were being very friendly to Miss Baker, she didn't find your attention unpleasant." The harsh tone found it's way back.

Nick sighed, "Well, I mean, was it embarrassing to be around me?" He asked Jay, who rose a brow. "You were, _are_ perhaps the least embarrassing drunkard I've had at a party." He stated. "Quite adorable actually." He chuckled.

Nick blushed furiously. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't worry myself then?"

Gatsby shook his head. Nick smiled at him, and relaxed.

Nick walked around his Gatsby to his closet while speaking "Oh, did you need something?" He chose a cream shirt, with thin red stripes.

Jay turned around to look at Nick once again. He was silent. He didn't really know what he was really doing up here. Other than being in what was akin to a jealous rage.

He asked the question that he supposed plagued him.

"Are you and Miss Baker…" He gestured, then said. "Together then?"

Nick looked at his with complete surprise. "What?" He asked.

"I just thought, since she was here…" Jay continued but was interrupted by Nick.

"Oh, no. No, no." His whole face reddened. "I have no interest in Jordan." He giggled a bit. "We're just good friends now a days." He buttoned up his shirt looking at Jay.

Gatsby's figure relaxed noticeably. The rage he'd felt before drained out of him. But confusion replaced it.

"Well don't break her heart now, old sport." Gatsby said, and Nick looked up , eyes searching.

"Are you taking a liking to Miss Baker, then?" He grinned cheekily.

Gatsby frowned playfully. He pushed Nick's shoulder saying: "You know I haven't."

"She's very pretty." Nick teased him further, poking Gatsby in the chest.

"And as boyish as you." Gatsby grinned. "It's a more charming trait on you though, I must say." Gatsby pinched his cheek.

Nick swatted his hand away, and blushed, for they were very close. He could smell Gatsby's faint cologne.

Gatsby's smile started to fade as he took in Nick's face. It was a handsome face, not ruggedly so, but yes, there was a boyish charm to it. His lips were a sweet shade of pink against skin tone, and his eyes were a lovely hazel. In his right eye, Gatsby could see a streak emerald illuminated by the sun.

"Gatsby." Nick whispered to the man.

He brought their noses closer. But the spell Gatsby was under broke.

Jay stepped back with a rush of air. Red stained his cheekbones as his straightened his suit. "Sorry, Old sport, for bursting in on you." He grinned sheepishly. "Tea's downstairs when you are done." He said and promptly walked out of the room, leaving Nick slightly out of breath and very out of order.

* * *

A/N: Oh! So short. I'll update soon, and I will be rewriting previous chapters.


End file.
